My U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,046,006 and 7,687,750 disclose and claim a system operating under a treaty between nuclear armed states wherein the states would deliver exclusive possession of the firing codes required to launch missiles owned by the parties to a central authority. Upon a request to the international authority for the release of a particular country's firing code so that it may launch a first strike, the target party is advised of the request and given the opportunity to launch its own missiles first. The system would obviously defer first strikes of missiles. However, such a system would do nothing to diminish and ultimately end all inventories of nuclear missiles in the world, which must be the aim of the world community if it is to avoid destruction in a nuclear war.
The previously patented system would be more politically acceptable to nuclear armed states than an agreement among them to all destroy their missile inventories, which is certainly not politically feasible at the present time. However, the previous system could act as a bridge to the reduction of nuclear missile inventories and their ultimate extinction if appropriately modified.